


Sea Legs

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Groping, Large Cock, Maledom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'ridiculously' hung Hawke and Isabela engage in recreational activities aboard her ship. First chapter was a request, the second a commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sufficient Preparations

The tip of his tongue traced the curve of her ring, his breath bathing it in smoldering heat. That pronounced pucker quivered from his moist contact and was accompanied by sharp exhalations from her. She dug her fingers into one of her lush, _acquired_ pillows, trying her damnedest to resist the urge to take control. She knew her desires would be sated soon enough, no need to be that selfish and risk putting him off. 

Well..., she wouldn’t wait forever. His hands weren’t laying claim to her bubbly ass, but rather giving it light squeezes. She knew he had shed his trousers - she could smell his scent better than her own - but he did not touch himself nor did he rub it on her. And he still continued to tease her with those slow, faint circles around her sensitive skin, seemingly content to do so all night. She chewed her lip, ready to scream. She could use her cunt to mop the deck, it was so moist. He had to have had gotten some of it on his chin by now.

She groaned, long and rumbling. She shook her hips, the flesh of her cheeks flowing across his thick stubble. It itched, but in the best way. She purred, doing it again. He still meticulously licked her ring, however, and it damn near made her tear the pillow apart. She was horny but annoyed but excited but angry. Short, incomprehensible noises spewed from her lips. Just like that, she no longer felt his head between her mounds. She looked up at him, her facial features flushed and twisted with her mixed emotions.

“You want it bad, don’t you?” Hawke said, his smugness practically dripping down her backside. Within his hand was his massive cock, of freakishly long length and yet not fully erect. It hung like a snake with a plump mushroom head.

Isabela growled, feeling her insides briefly spasm in anticipation. “I swear, if you make me cum before you give me a hard fucking, you’re a dead man.”

“Wouldn’t that be a shame?” He chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her hand reaching for her blade.

“Oh, alright, you big baby.” He grabbed her hips, his monster eel sliding between her round buns. “I don’t want to hear any complaining about being unprepared.”

“I don’t ever want to be prepared.” She sighed, attempting to relax herself. “Wreck my pussy.”

He laughed heartily. “Oh, no. That’s not what we’re doing today.”

Isabela’s eyes went wide. “What?!”

The damn bastard was right. She was not prepared and was very much in the mood to complain. When his fat head forced its way into her tight anus and he gripped her ass as he edged his way forward, ignoring all resistance, it was quite a new (enough) sensation for her. It took a few startled, pained cries for her to adjust to the burning in her secondary fuckhole. She was no anal virgin, but she certainly felt like one again. 

That soft, yet thickening crown distended her walls, reducing her eyes to continuous tear factories, showering the pillow with her salty drops. She bit into it to help her adjust, easily tearing a wide hole in it. She felt his heartbeat thundering against her thin skin as his cock became engorged, building to its full hardness. Rearing back, he thrust into her carelessly, plunging into her depths like a hot knife. It burned so much, but in a way that was as pleasant as it was excruciating.

His equipment at full mast and his hands clawing into her backside, he railed her brown ass, steadily getting closer and closer to hilting inside her. Her breaths became ragged and her body drenched with sweat, her clothing practically pasted to her skin. As he neared full penetration, his heavy balls started connecting with her unprepared body, her pussy lips battered from clit all the way to her ring. Each collision was as a jolt to her entire body, turning her a mewling whore. 

“Now th-that is better.” She smiled dreamily, her tongue lolling over her lips.


	2. Washing the Decks (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from where the last chapter left off, this first part of a two part commission sees Isabela and Hawke's anal adventure become more aggressive and torturous.
> 
> Commissioned by: RJMacready  
> Commission Size: 2350 words

“Ah, ah, ah...” Isabela’s breaths were shallow, staccato. The sensation of being filled so entirely was as much to blame as the fingers around her neck.

Her sex was red, battered by repetitive slaps from Hawke’s tightened ball sack. He moved so deep within her that, though her rectum was nowhere near accustomed to his massive meat, she couldn’t deny the pleasure she was finding in the pain. It was so hot, and somehow wet. Not once since forcing himself into her had he retreated to lubricate his donger or her raw ring, and yet he glided back and forth within her so smoothly. Her body yielded to him with no higher minded purpose than to climax and he was bringing her so damn close.

Her fluids leaked from her, augmenting the lewdness of each hit from his swinging testes and, for a while, it was all she could hear. She even heard it over her ragged exhalations, the jangling of her golden necklace and his gravelly moans. But, oh gods, did she _feel_ that. She felt his warm breath wash over the nape of her neck… and the way his drenched whiskers rubbed along her back… The core of the pleasure may have been deep inside her rear, but the walls of her cunt rippled, stimulated by the punishment inflicted on her tender pussy lips and nub.

Despite being on all fours, her legs shook, having been reduced to jelly. She might have fallen forward if it weren't for his arm holding her to him, though his grip was hardly iron. Stuck between the comforts of being fully manhandled and lounging, her irritation simultaneously invited her climax nearer and repelled it. Twitching, she grumbled, attempting to worm her way out of his embrace. She was unsuccessful.

It was clear that his enjoyment was uncomplicated by aggravation due to the swelling of his cock head and his breathy exclamations. Her skin continued to be tickled by his warm, little gusts, causing her envy and yearning to compound. He was having all the fun while she was having just enough to drive her mad. The arm wrapped around her torso was curled just beneath her bust, his hand not so much as nudging her aching flesh. Her bountiful mammaries were left alone, swaying back and forth below them, painfully aroused and clapping against her low hanging jewelry. She was tempted to moo. _Why not_?

And if there was ever a moment where she regretted not cutting her hair, this was it. Her mane, wrapped snugly in her turquoise bandana, had been made sticky and heavy by her perspiration, slowly sliding across her neck. It made her shiver despite how hot she was becoming. She huffed, her ability to mask her boiling emotions almost gone. The desire to reach for her blade was mounting again, her need for release making the prospect of using it increasingly attractive. 

She had felt a man inside her before; she had felt him finish. Hawke was exhibiting the physical signs of orgasm, but continued to thrust into her without breaking rhythm. Was he able to delay his own ejaculation? Well, then good for him. He could go demonstrate that skill for someone else, someone who would appreciate it.

The pirate let out a low growl, the tip of her tongue raking over the stud of her lip piercing. “I’m close. Are you?” Even blurting it out as quickly as she did only sharpened her edge, her teeth clenching down hard. She noiselessly snarled, her hand having decisively seized the weapon while her mind was being pound into mush.

“I am enjoying myself quite. Been awhile since I could copulate at such a languorous pace.” His thrusts slowed, his cock drilling deep, eliciting a pleased sigh from her. For a moment, the movement of his thick flesh inside of her numbed her coarse mood. “I am glad to have the night with you before you set off.”

The sweetness of his statement was quickly lost on her as she caught on to the sly implication behind it. Silky smooth though her skin was, she felt herself bristle at his potential meaning, her patience depleted. She truly had killed men (and women) for less, something she didn't want on her mind while her nethers were soaked. It made for… complicated intimate scenarios, one she was now forced to enact.

Tearing her blade from its satin sheath, she had it to his throat in a flash. Scowling, she pushed it against him. “Cum, you _rotten_ man. That isn't a request.”

“I am not ready,” he said, his smirk diminished, but not gone.

She reddened, only partially from lust. “Then pull out. It seems that I must teach you manners.” 

Lethargically, he did as requested, his heavy meat popping out of her anus and descending between his legs while remaining stiff and slick with their combined excretions. She stowed her sword away and leapt up, experiencing some difficulty due to the shakiness of her legs not having abated. She managed to steady herself with an unexpected, unwelcome hand from him, to which she responded with a glare. Scratching her roots as she mounted a foot on the bed, she flexed her already tight, toned ass. Though she was only just a moment ago being plowed by Hawke’s endowment, her ring didn't gape noticeably, something that would need to be rectified. Reaching back as she continued bouncing her round cheeks, she seized him by his hair and pulled him towards her, pinning his face between said buns.

His locks were thin, wispy and thoroughly drenched with his sweat, causing them to slip through her fingers repeatedly. A cry of frustration escaped her as she struggled, in vain, to control his movement against her. She gave up when she felt a muffled chuckle vibrate her nethers, settling for gripping him by the back of his head. Another vocal vibration sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body, making her coo despite herself. Her nails digging into his scalp, she held him to her as he acquiesced to her unspoken demands.

Feeling the soft texture of his tongue rake over her pucker again, it dawned on her just how long they had been at it since she had enticed him to her chambers. And _still_ neither of them had cum yet. With the source of her irritation removed and her strength returning to her, she was able to marvel at the fact as much as be disgusted by it. His unself-conscious movement along the curvature of her ring and into it was certainly winning her back over. Sneaking two deft hands up to squeeze her cheeks, fingertips sinking into them as much as was possible with an athletic woman like Isabela, Hawke worked her like a lewd instrument.

She took to heavy panting, his slithering tongue working its way deep inside her. Each attempt to mine further in was accompanied by a nudge to her cunt from his chin. His mandible was hard, squared off and applied such a delicious amount of pressure to her engorged lips. She gasped, her moans quickening and lowering in pitch. His prominent beard hair also provided additional stimulation, tickling her peaked clit with its moistening strands. Her fluids gushed out of her slit, spreading onto his face, from his neck to his cheekbones.

In her experiences with previous lovers, she had been granted the pleasure of being smothered by a sweaty woman’s ass so she could imagine how she felt and _smelled_ wrapped around him. He kept flaring his nose into her brown skin, further stimulating her sensitive bits. The muscles of her buns clenched down around him, her toes curling as her breathing hitched. Her torso tensed, prepared to spasm with her release. It was so viscerally satisfying to be so close, even if she had no intention of riding out her climax just yet. It had been awhile since she could take a licking at such a languorous pace. She was going to deny her twitching cunny until it was no longer possible.

Squeezing his visage harder, she rolled her hips back against him, inviting his wiggling tongue deeper in. His lips were pressed to her flexing ring, so soft and sticky from her juices. The dulled impression of his teeth gnawing at her asshole, the barrage of sensations voided her mind. The hungry curling of his tongue, the clawing into her curves, her own body’s instinctive reactions to his manipulations and impassioned grinding, she became a greedy fuckhole with a set of limbs. Those limbs ravaged her figure, kneading and wringing her breasts as if she were milking herself, tracing the valleys of her abs as she reached down to rub her nub. 

The organ was small, but rock solid, the smoothness of the flesh being the only attribute that betrayed its hardened lust. Her fingertip lightly circled it, her teeth sinking into her lip at the jolt that spread throughout her frame. She melted onto Hawke’s chin, the sloppy sounds of her sex moving against him becoming ever louder. Her hands furiously stroked and squeezed her clit and bosom, wildly alternating between each fleshy mound. She grunted out a staggered coo when the pressure she applied to her little button turned as painful as it was gratifying. It threatened to kill her buzz, but her orgasm had been cheekily denied for so much of the night already, she knew that she could hold out for a bit longer.

“Move...lower…” she said, not quite trusting her body language to communicate her intentions this time.

He did so without a moment’s hesitation, his thoroughly _invasive_ tongue retreating from her well licked ring to her moistened cunt in a swift motion. In the span of a single inhalation, he was doing to her inner walls what he had just been doing to her ass. She sucked air, shocked to feel herself out of breath and nearly panicking when it did not immediately return to her. Though his nose was nudging her winking pucker, his chin was no longer nudging her tender labia and yet she felt like she had been gut punched. The strain transformed her lustful blush into a violet full faced flush, veins popping in her forehead. 

Her lungs filling again, she let out a sharp cry. Her eyes blurred. She felt teardrops trickle down the sides of her face as his manipulation of her spasming sex continued unabated. She uttered several more harsh sounds that might have formed into curses had she been able to construct coherent thoughts. Her words instead caught on her lolling tongue, exhaled out as fuckstupid gibberish. Below her, Hawke’s massive cock rose to full mast between his crouched legs, stimulated by the desire to bring her to that state in anal congress. Beads of pre cum dripped down the length of his shaft as he slathered her cunt through its chaotic plateau, edging her ever nearer to her climax. 

He wanted to grab his dick and stroke it to keep it primed for her, but he had to grip her thighs to keep her steady. Each shudder threatened to topple her over. That would be no fun without her getting hers first. Instead, he swirled and curled his cunt pleaser within her, concentrating on the goal. Nothing worthwhile could just be taken, something she herself did not seem to understand. A steady hand and resourceful mind were key to greatness, not just a willingness to break the rules and make demands. ...and her juices were damn tasty, so much so that he didn't want to stop before having a chance to taste her cream.

Isabela must have gotten her second wind, because he found himself with his back pinned to the bed and her sweaty, stinky, succulent ass seated upon his face. She shifted and flexed her immaculately curved cheeks, all while his face was completely enveloped. Soon, the lack of oxygen began to move him, making him squirm beneath her. His musings had distracted him, but he had no complaints, despite the floundering of his frame. 

This time, the muffled laugh came from her, chuckling over the pathetic nature of her newly captured booty, no doubt. His cock became even stiffer at the thought, more of his precum leaking out. He hummed his approval, in case she missed it. She hadn't.

Without giving him an inch, she leaned forward, her hands caressing his torso as she moved. Those hands found his turgid monster and wrapped around his swollen scrotum, squeezing each nut firmly. He groaned, a low rumble vibrating her thick bottom. A smirk spread across her lips, her tongue wolfishly licking her canines. Her golden nails dug into both testicles, her grip forceful. 

Further grunts stimulated her aching folds, the sweet rewards of the pain she was inflicting upon him. And it was quite welcome, given that he seemed to have lost his ability to work her sex with his mouth the proper way. Each mischievous pinch elicited more noise, buzzing her flesh as she hovered over his piece. She knew he could feel her hot breath languidly washing over his sensitive skin. Not only were there the delectable vibrations: his precum oozed continuously from his fat crown, the mesmerizing winking of his opening warming her nethers even more. His musk was pungent, experienced, tantalizing with hints of her insides smeared across its length. No matter how much she abused his bollocks, he remained rock solid, filling her nose with his masculine scent. Whether it was the onset of her climax or his natural odor provoking her instincts, she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of taking him into her maw.

Her right forefinger tracing its way up his shaft, she enveloped as much of his girth at the crown in her grip as she could. The pressure she created expelled a large glob of pre at her, coating her thumb as it dripped down. Feeling his velvety skin in her grasp, yielding slightly to her strength and clearly hungering for what she intended to do, she licked her lips.


	3. Washing the Decks (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by: RJMacready  
> Commission Size: 2950 words

“Amazing how I haven't properly sampled your flavor yet.” She squeezed a little tighter, giving his shaft a short stroke. He tensed, vibrating her nether lips with another grunt. She smiled, feeling a bit of her fluid squirt onto his neck. “As good a time as any, don't you think?”

Extending her tongue, she leaned forward, touching his tip with it as she ground her clit into his chin. Her necklace clanked as it settled on his abdomen, her full breasts pressing into him. Moving her hand a short distance again, she pushed her organ to and along his. She let out a deep purr as he flared his nose abruptly, rolling her hips against his face more insistently. Her licks along his opening remained light, teasing while she continued pinching his scrotum.

“I give you more when you give me more. Get licking, love.” 

Her lips pursed and she gave his crown slow kisses that moved around the curve of it, down the length of his shaft while she stroked closer to his base. As she awaited his compliance, she tugged his meat while softly pecking it. Momentarily forgetting that he was pinned, he tried to grab hold of her rear to force her sex against his mouth, wanting to thrust his tongue inside her and lap up her salty juices more than he had since she offered to have a threesome with him and a companion (which later expanded to a foursome, then an orgy). There was no orgy, but this tantalizing pirate was more than enough booty for him for now. It wasn't as if she was going to be fazed when he took her up on her offer, though his intentions were becoming less of the ‘2 or more slits to whet his dick’ and more of the ‘gotta make damn sure there are 3 cocks inside her at any given moment’ variety.

Humming, he slipped his tongue into her, tasting the inside of her cunt wildly, exploring her as if she were his first. He could feel his ballbusting lady friend smile as her kisses trailed their way back up to his tip, pinching into each nut with frightening strength. It was as if a dagger was piercing his sack, something a lesser man would likely attempt to flee from. Hawke loved it, though. The pain was perfect foreplay for what he was about to feel engulf his cock. As fucking good as it was to grab a wench by her perfumed hair and throat her with it (and would be to do to Isabela in the future), the experience of being under her harsh control, and the delight she was taking in being such a cunt about it, asphyxiating him with her wonderful curves, was fantastic. He was nowhere near done and he knew he would be cumming buckets when the moment arrived.

As he eagerly slurped at her smelly, drenched folds, her cruel teasing shifting to something more substantial… And excruciating. Hastening her stroke, his pre cum spreading along his length noisily, her lips spread apart, taking his head into her mouth. Her very precise tongue rolled over the expanse of velvety flesh, swirling about it in a soft, sensuous vacuum before her teeth grazed it. His surprised grunt transformed into a wounded howl as she bit down, digging her incisors into him. She ground her jaw, sawing into his tip, letting out a satisfied purr as he squirmed underneath her. To add further injury, her entire palm closed around his balls, practically crushing them. His invigorated licking slowed, leaving her bucking her hips against him expectantly.

“What’s wrong, hun?” She said, releasing his cock from her brutal assault. “Oh, I see. I am sorry, baby. Have I distressed you? Let me make it better.”

Opening her hand so that she was now cradling his sack, she took him between her lips again and proceded forward to his base in a smooth motion, no jerky stops or teething. She didn't gag as she held him in her throat, curling her tongue around his girth. Tasting him fully, she moaned, beginning to bob her head. She fucked his cock with her mouth, continuing to grind her crotch insistently against his face until he got with the program again, and then continued to do so. 

Her frame shook, subtly at first, but the tremors grew. Feminine jawlines, with their soft, silky smoothness pressed to her clit, were delicious in their own right and, putting men and women into two divided, simplistic boxes, she preferred women, but this man’s stubble was doing her in, so so much. He was alternating between her anus and her cunt lips quite freely and those dark, bristly hairs kept tickling her bitch button. Her reflexes were beginning to throw her head game off, slight gurgles escaping while her bouncing on his staff became increasingly staggered. Her tongue still ran over him skillfully, causing his erection to harden to stone, impaling her maw as much as she was fellating it. Struggling to regain her sense of control, she resumed applying pressure to his testes, treating them more tenderly than before, but pinching them nonetheless.

He was unphased, slurping at her sex and ass, sucking at them as much as she was sucking on him. Her shuddering moved her forward, freeing his arms from the weight holding them down. He gripped her thighs, caressing them as he reach for her rear, giving her left cheek a hard smack. The pop echoed in the chamber and took her by surprise. She coughed up spittle and frothy saliva onto his pelvis, matting stray locks of hair to her face. She tried to side-eye him, but another strike, to the right side this time, made her body tense. He spanked her behind bright red as he serviced her, working her towards her teased and denied climax. With her dominance faltering, he was backing her into a corner in which he could hold out on her again.

Digging her nails into his sack and raking her teeth along his shaft, she wrestled control back away from him, jiggling her scarlet rump as an added ‘fuck you’. Exhaling the last bit of spit that was caught in her throat, she bobbed her head on him furiously, determined to force an orgasm out of him. She had an inkling that it wouldn't be that easy (and even if it was, his load could turn out to be a bit much to swallow), but she’d had it. So much fun without a climax was just torture.

Hollowing out her cheeks around his girth, she slobbered his salty skin, his musk not quite as strong as before, but still mind-meltingly arousing. Lodged in her esophagus as he was, she could feel his crown swell. His barely stifled moans between half hearted licks at her labia lips provided secondary confirmation of his enjoyment. Satisfied with her ability to pleasure him, she chanced a break in the blowjob to surface for air.

Stroking him, she slowly turned her head to look back at her sweet prey, smothered by her crotch. Cocking an eyebrow at him with a cocky chuckle, she resumed hovering over his cock, flaring her nostrils. The massive hunk of flesh twitched under her with a pearl of pre leaking out. Smiling, she extended her tongue, swirling it around his glans.

“Hmm, so this what my ass tastes like? No wonder that bard can't get enough. Or you, for that matter.” Using her hips to encourage him to keep hitting the spot he just touched, she rubbed the length of his monster on her face, smearing more of his fluid on her forehead and bandana. She breathed heavily to tease him, only to find herself actually pushed closer to completion with his hands clawing into her buns and spreading them as he penetrated her ass with his tongue. “Damn, love, ...you mean business…”

With little more than an affirmative grunt, he worked steadily, accepting the piercing numbness that set into his forearms when she fell back onto him. Fully enveloped in her booty once more, he abandoned his intentions of tantalizing her and just immersed himself in eating her out. The pinch of asphyxiation trespassed upon his senses, but he embraced it. Though she moaned like a whore and squirmed and shuddered, she firmly sat upon his face, flicking and tugging on his cock as she rode the rising wave. Without halting, he mused internally that she smothered him like a queen. And how fitting! He decided to commit it to memory for later, when he had given her several orgasms and earned her trust. There was no point in limiting this kind of experience to a single occurrence. 

Her fall was as spectacular as her poise was regal. The entirety of his body below the neck was hosed down by a jet of ejaculate that erupted from her with such velocity that he actually flinched. His cock flopped away from her, knocked back by the force of it, and his sweaty skin was covered in it. He could swear he felt steam rising off his torso, her juice was so hot. And while he was rinsed by her juices, his head was caught in a violent vice. Her frame spasmed in a way that he hadn’t really seen before, most women ending up limp fuckholes by this point. Like Hawke, Isabela seemed to have a reservoir of stamina to pool from and it was quite frightening when released. He was vaguely aware of her nails digging into his arms, but the combo of suffocation and her wild bucking was too distracting for him to focus on it. Even with all her erratic movement, though, he could feel every ripple of her muscles across his face, giving him a way to measure how long it would be before her climax ended.

It wasn’t as if he stopped giving her what she wanted the moment she started cumming, though - far from it. Just because she hurt his head a little bit didn’t mean he was about to disappoint his caramel pirate by skimping out on stimulating her all the way through it. Above all else, Hawke was a gentleman, a gentleman with a divine ass on his face. Thus far, Isabela was proving to be a more interesting and arousing lover than Merrill.

Eventually, the pressure on his head lessened and she fell forward, heaving. Though he was the one who had been smothered, she sounded far more out of breath than he. And she did go limp, which surprised him. Perhaps she didn’t really have as much stamina as him. As he rose to his knees, she lazily rolled off of him, visibly dazed. Looking over her, studying her state, his pride in his work slowly gave way to sophomoric temptation. Smirking to himself, he poked her breast and whispered her name. She didn’t respond and he tapped the fleshy globe, watching it jiggle bounce of the other. He juggled and squeezed them, amused with how they were affected by his manipulations.

This time she groaned lowly, but merely shifted onto her side, facing her back to him. Shrugging, he turned his attention to her thoroughly marked behind. He massaged her cheeks, spreading them apart to watch her anus wink. A somewhat exasperated sigh came from the woman.

“What, Hawke?”

He sidled up beside her, continuing to play with her butt. “I haven’t had mine yet.”

“...right. Hold on.”

With considerable effort, she rose to her knees, doing her best to present herself to him. And, as she did that, he lay back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. She furrowed her brow at him.

“Do you want to or not?”

“I want to do it this way.”

She sighed again. “I don’t know if I have the strength for that right now.”

“Then I will hold you up.” She glared at him. He responded with a smile and gesture. “Come on. I want to feel your weight fall onto me.”

She seemed incredulous, but got up and approached him, doing her best to squat down on him. Her expression soured when he made it clear he wanted her to turn away from him.

“I can’t get enough of your tasty, brown ass. I can see your pretty face any time I want.”

“Should I give you a handstand tugjob while I am at it, _sir_?”

“Oh, could you? It sure would be impressive.” Her stare was murderous. “Look, wench, I am hard enough to break your ass in two. You just relax and let me use you a sheath until I cum.”

Clutching her cheeks, she descended onto his massive meat, muttering to herself while he grinned like a cocky prick. And sure enough, he stabbed into her rump with little difficulty on his end. She howled, it having been enough time since he had last penetrated her that it provided a shock again. True to her misgivings, she was unable to hold herself up as she sunk onto him, her frame reduced to a shivering mess. Grasping her arms behind her back, he supported her as he pistoned inside her.

He wasn’t concerned with delicacy nor even bottoming out in her. He didn’t need to, though watching her curves ripple with each clap of their bodies certainly would have been a delicious sight. Instead, he gave her the fucking he knew she deserved at that moment. He gave her what she earned through her vicious teasing and smothering. He thrusted into her like a jackhammer, licking his lips as he listened to her ragged breaths and pained grunts. He watched her ring suck at and cling to his girth, dragging along it on the down strokes and then getting forced back in her as he pushed back upward.

She certainly jiggled and her golden necklace clanged, whipping around on her neck. As matted as her hair was, it flapped freely and her blue bandana loosened, falling onto the bed. Unable to maintain her stance, she slouched down, her legs splaying outwards. It quickly became too difficult to hold her up and fuck her senseless at the same time.

“Argh, fuck it.”

Sitting upright, he slipped his arms under her knees and hoisted her up, interlacing his fingers behind her head. Caught in a full nelson hold, she truly was reduced to a fuckhole. His embrace was rock solid, keeping her still as he plowed into her, finally bottoming out in her ass. His thrusts were violent, their collisions producing fleshy cracks and sending his balls upward to smash repeatedly into her cunt lips.

Pinned as she was, she could fully immerse herself in the sensation of being fucked in half. Drool leaked out of her mouth onto her bouncing breasts as her utterances transformed into a constant mewling. Hawke couldn’t resist. He fucked her silly and then some, moaning himself before long. She was putty in his hands, squelching and moulding to whichever shape he wanted. He fucked her loose, her anus learning to accommodate his cock and milk it to completion.

Hawke started to feel the beginnings of his own orgasm and, though he loved the sensation of obliterating her ass, he decided to dial it back a notch for his finale. Releasing his hold on her and letting fall onto her stomach, he kneeled over her and re-inserted himself inside her ring. Spreading her cheeks, he spat onto his shaft as he drilled into her slowly. Her squealing calmed, softening back into breathy moans and she reached back hold her buns apart for him.

“Thank you, darling,” he said, caressing her thighs.

“Ah...gods, it feels so good.” He thrust deeper at that. “Mmf, are you close?”

“Yes, I am.” His balls rested on her curves as he ground against her.

“How do you wanna cum? I like cum on my back or my tits.”

“Inside you.”

She shifted as if she was going to look back at him, but stopped. After a moment, she gruffly answered, “go ahead.”

Picking up his pace, but keeping it gentle, he thrust in her until his vision dimmed and his cock began to twitch. He gripped her shoulders as he unloaded into her, unleashing a geyser of semen into her bowels. She flinched, caught off guard by the force and volume of his ejaculation. He filled her up quite spectacularly even for his massive size. After 5 or 6 gushes, it began to overflow, squelching out of her onto their thighs and the bedsheet. Hawke’s breathing slowed and he let out deep grunts. Isabela found herself especially turned on by his vocalizations, her cunt twitching while excess cum poured down her crotch. The leak painted her sex in white, drizzling between her lips and producing another shiver from her.

Slouching over her and releasing her shoulders, his climax ended, leaving him heaving. Isabela afforded him a moment before asking, “was it good?”

“You were good, yes.”

“So, I _am_ a person to you!”

His hand came down on her rear again and squeezed. “Oh, don’t even start, madame pirate. I distinctly recall someone else _getting lost in the moment_.”

“Ooh, I wonder who that was.”

“Yeah, right.” He leaned back, looking around the room. “Should I fetch a towel or something?”

“For what?”

“To wipe you off.”

She shook her head. “You’d better not be thinking about pulling out of me.”

“Huh?”

“I never said I was finished. I was just annoyed that you couldn’t wait two minutes for me to recuperate.” She turned to look him in the eye. “You keep your cock in my ass until I tell you to pull out.”


End file.
